DC's Green Lantern (Earth-Prime)
DC's Green Lantern is a 2013 live-action film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and DC Entertainment, based on the superhero of the same name. It is the overall first film of the DC Extended Universe, being released on June 14th 2013 with strong critical reviews. Development In 2009 Geoff Johns was hired by Warner Bros. to run a shared universe for all of the companies vast amount amount of DC Comics superheroes. Having worked with DC Comics for years Johns agreed to do it, while also pitching that they start the massive franchise with a Green Lantern movie. The executives at WB were skeptical to do this, citing how the character is not well known to public audiences and may do poorly because of it. Johns insisted however that since Marvel was finding success with lesser known properties such as Iron Man & Hawkeye DC would be wise to follow suit and capitalize on IPs that aren't being used, and have the potential to yield just as much success for them. The company ultimately approved the decision and in 2010 Green Lantern was announced to the first film of the now titled DC Extended Universe with Martian Campbell attached to be the movie's director. In 2011 the film quickly entered into production with Jake Gyllenhaal being announced as the titular role with Ken Watanabe shortly after announced to be playing the movie's main antagonist, Atrocitus. More news came in the months following of Alice Eve, Mark Strong, DJ Qualls, and Ron Perlman as Arisia Rrab, Sinestro, Larfleeze, and Kilowag in the film respectively. It had principle filming done in mid 2012 and was released worldwide June 14th 2013. Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern *Ken Watanabe as Atros/Atrocitus *DJ Qualls as Larfleeze *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro *Alice Eve as Arisia Rrab *Ron Perlman as Kilowag *Kevin Michael Richardson as Appa Ali Apsa *Holly Hunter as Dennap *Temuera Morrison as Abin-Sur *Taikia Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku Plot The movie starts above the distant planet of Oa where Green Lanterns Abin-Sur, Thaal Sinestro, and Arisia Rrab are speaking to the Guardians of the Universe in the Citadel. Guardian Appa Ali Apsa explains that the Guardians all feel a deep disturbance in the Will of the universe, the planet of Tamaran is being attacked by a cabal of terrorists who's power is fueled by blood magic. Sinestro asks how that's possible, that it cannot possibly exceed their own will power. Guardian Dennap tells him them they do not understand it either, but that they as the three finest in the Green Lantern Corps must go and keep the peace for that planet before it becomes completely ravaged by the monstrous energy, Abin-Sur agrees and orders them all to move out. Arisia insists to the Guardians of the Universe that they will succeed and the three Lanterns proceed to get inside a large spaceship, traveling at warp speed to Tamaran. Abin-Sur orders Arisia to protect the natives and for Sinestro to hold off the main fleet. When he asks what Sur will be doing, he insists that he's going to stop the leader himself. All of do well with their respective orders, using their Green Lantern rings to form creative constructs. Until Abin-Sur is struck by a powerful red surge of energy. He looks up and sees the leader of the terrorists a large creature called Atros. He says he was hoping they would send the Lanterns after him, they were who he truly wished to crush under his boot. Abin-Sur and Atros fight while Sinestro and Arisia eventually join in to help, overpowering him with Sinestro almost being destroyed. Abin-Sur is angry that they abandoned their posts to help in a fight "he could've handled" but gets over it and says they need to both root out any other threats that might be lurking on the planet, he's going to take Atros back to Oa for trial. As they fly away, it shows on Earth daredevil test pilot Hal Jordan Category:Earth-Prime Movies Category:Earth-Prime